My Last Breath
by RoseKatie380
Summary: Lucinia Fenix is a 24 year old COG solider who's also the daughter of scientist Adam Fenix and sister of Marcus Fenix. She's been through hell with her squad "Haze" and isn't one for giving up. Though along the way she meets a Carmine brother and falls in love ? How will she ever be able to love someone during this war...


14 A.E.

I haven't given much thought in the last 14 years after Emergence Day… though I suppose not a lot of people had either. The world had gone to hell and back in these past couple of years. The COG was thinning out and the list of casualties was becoming greater as the day's past. Prescott was someone everyone was losing hope in, or at least I was losing hope in the man who'd always told us victory was almost in sight.

All I knew was that 14 years ago… I was 10 years old and was scared for my life. I had never really knew my mother and the only person who was there for me was my older brother Marcus. Even the stupid COG had taken him away from me and decided that he wasn't doing his job to the COG and for the people who needed him the most.

Colonel Hoffman knew what he was doing, but I think most of the time who was just bullshitting everyone. I had lost a lot of people who had meant something to me and yet it seemed like I couldn't ever do anything to help them. My father always tried to make things better for me after my mom had left us, but I knew the truth behind everything.

Now, my relationship with my father wasn't bad, but I wouldn't call us best buds or anything close to that. We didn't really need to talk when I was growing up… I kind of always knew what he was trying to say… even when the words weren't coming out of his mouth. I think me just being able to read him was what kept us together.

As the war kept dragging along I couldn't help, but loose hope in the ones who had said they had all of this handled. "Lucinia, it's time to move out" a voice from behind me said. I looked behind me and met the eyes of Lieutenant James Travis. I smiled as he offered a hand to me. I grabbed his hand firmly and let him pull me up.

I walked with him over to the rest of my squad and I smiled at everyone. There were only 4 of us, but these men were a part of my family. We had all been together since I joined as a COG solider only 7 years ago. I was 17 years of age at the time of me joining in as a solider. I may or may not have lied about my age, but I wasn't going to just sit by and let everyone fight when I should be to.

Though that wasn't when I was first involved with the COG. Before I had joined as an official COG solider I was a nurse for 2 years and was happy about helping a little bit. During that time though, seeing all those hurt civilians and COG soldiers I felt useless that I wasn't helping prevent these people from getting hurt in the first place.

The men in my squad were my brothers and now that I was a solider I could help protect them from the danger that awaited us. In my squad it included Lieutenant James Travis, Corporal Michael West and Private David Ross. We had spent all this time together and I couldn't imagine losing any of them, but if that were to happen… I would ultimately be heart broken.

I rolled my eyes as David winked at me and both of his arms wrapped around my smaller body. I shook my head and gave my attention to Travis, concerned about what the hell was our mission when we needed to kick some grub ass. "Listen men and Lucinia" Travis started. I rolled my eyes once again… even though he was a higher rank, he couldn't help but poke little jokes at me.

"We're going to head in inland and look for supplies and anything worth having" He announced. I rolled my eyes and looked all around at the broken down buildings and the ashes falling from burning buildings behind us. Sera had been through hell in the last 14 years and not really any progress had been made against these damn locusts.

We all nodded to James and started walking towards the Hospital. Every single thing the COG owned now was important and anything you lost… probably was the only thing left. Supplies were lower and everything we had was special and to be treated with special care. I also hadn't seen my brother in the past 4 years since he was put in prison.

I wasn't going to believe that my older brother had let those damn locusts get him. Marcus had never been the type of person to just give up and do nothing when he knew he change whatever was happening. I had my mind set on finding him again, I just hoped he was out there looking for me and being safe.

* * *

I really tried my best to follow along with the time line, but it was hard xD

Time Line of Lucinia Fenix-

Current - (Beginning of GOW2)

10. B.E. - LF Born

9 B.E. - LF ~ 1 (Mommy Fenix disappears)

8 B.E. - LF ~ 2

7 B.E. - LF ~ 3

6 B.E. - LF ~ 4

5 B.E. - LF ~ 5

4 B.E. - LF ~ 6

3 B.E. - LF ~ 7

2 B.E. - LF ~ 8

1 B.E. - LF ~ 9

E-D - LF ~ 10


End file.
